The present disclosure relates to facilitating video conferencing through unmanned aerial vehicle, and more specifically to facilitating wide-view video conferencing through self-sustaining unmanned aerial vehicle.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone and also referred by several other names, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The flight of UAVs may be controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. UAVs have mostly found military and special operation applications, but also are increasingly finding uses in civil applications, such as policing, surveillance and firefighting, and nonmilitary security work, such as inspection of power or pipelines. UAVs are adept at gathering an immense amount of visual information and displaying it to human operators. However, it can take a great deal of time and manpower to interpret the information gathered by UAVs. In many cases, the information gathered by UAVs is misinterpreted by human operators and analysts who have a limited time window in which to interpret the information.
Video conferencing is generally known in the art. Multiple parties can communicate with each other through video and audio in a video conference. Conventional video conference facilitating technologies typically require a fixed camera placed in a place where each party is located during the video conference. For video output, the view of other parties on a screen at one party's location is often limited due to the camera placements and field of view at the other parties' location. Moreover, typically only one camera is used to capture a view at a party's location during the video conference, and thus the field of view of that party can be limited to the size of that camera's field of view. This presents a challenge particularly when the party has presenters during the video conference scattering around across a room. The conventional video conference technologies typically cannot capture presenters scattering around at one location at once.